


The Dignity of the Choice

by charleybradburies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Choices, Community: 1_million_words, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Male Friendship, Manip, Off-screen Relationship(s), Other, POV Peggy Carter, Parallels, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Relationship(s), Steve Rogers Feels, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He damn well must have thought you were worth it.</i>
</p>
<p>1-million-words | August Rush: <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1310787.html">Day Nine</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dignity of the Choice

[](http://imgur.com/5SnGVwi)


End file.
